


And it was fall

by WeirdshitWriter



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Barb needs a hug, F/F, Pining, Poppy is clueless, poppy is pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdshitWriter/pseuds/WeirdshitWriter
Summary: Why can't everyone get why Poppy nee-wants! Barb at the fall festival, no matter what.After all what are friends for?
Relationships: Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	And it was fall

It was fall, and that meant a ton of things for Poppy. 

A ton of great things! 

Obviously.

Not only were there fall only games and decorations, parties, and all around good times to be had and prep for in Pop Village. But there were only games and decorations, parties, and all around good times to be had and shared with other tribes and trolls this time! 

And at many more Cross Genre Fall Parties after. 

One by one the invitations were sent out. And Poppy waited with bated breath for each. Branch had to come around once in a while to remind her to take some air in to bate more breath.

But Poppy’s waiting wasn’t in vain, as she had raced back to her pod arms full with a variety of mail from other tribes. The minute her door clicked close, Poppy eagerly thumbed through the mail that were the amalgamated shaped replies of the tribe leaders. 

First was an album cover, colorful mini figures of the Funk Family danced with a mini of Poppy on the cover with a fall backdrop and ‘Groove With You Soon’ at the top. Poppy smiled to herself at the tiny silver tinsel on Cooper’s mini version, he did say he was growing it out.

Then came the rest.

A gleaming and shiny scroll detailed a regal calligraphy- Trollzart, eloquent and fancy as always, a sturdy brief leather hide sewn in with writing- Deta Dawn with a welcoming but down to earth mayorly response, a rainbow splayed shell revealing its message- a holo letter when touched- Trollex’s voice blitzing with energy, and a rolled dark cloth riddled with patched writing. 

Poppy felt herself pause with a small frown when she got to the final reply of the rolled up denim. 

Barb’s reply. 

The rock queen had complained in the past how the usual mail route took forever and ever, and that she would- and did- send Debbie when it came to replies from her. And Poppy was more than happy to see Debbie when she did come and hear from the ever impatient Barb.

So why did Barb send mail the long way?

Poppy felt her frown deepen when she read the letter. It wasn’t written with the usual boastful and energetic hand Barb used without fail in every queenly or casual letter. Plus, instead of a wall of text- Barb loved to write- Poppy was met with a small phrasing centered in the middle of the cloth. 

_ Sorry Popstar,  _

_ Queenly rock business to do. Can’t make it, next time probably. _

_ -Barb _

“What!?” Poppy gripped the letter close to her face and read the letter over once, then twice, upside down and sideways to make sure her eyes were correct and that Barb couldn’t make it to the first ever Cross Genre Fall Party.

No! This couldn’t be true! Everyone was going…

Everyone but Barb.

Everyother piece of mail and reply was hurriedly placed in a draw, whilst Poppy sat Barb’s on the table. Poppy then fell into the sofa with a huff, her eyes never leaving the letter as she cradled her face in her hands.

“What am I going to do?” Poppy groaned as she scratched her head in thought. “Maybe I could ask the others..” 

Poppy could ask Branch- nope. Barb and Branch got along like hot sauce and cheese on pie. Branch looked like he ate a bowl of lemons anytime Poppy brought up the rocker. He’d slip tiny little jabs or tips on the side about Barb when talking about her. Barb was...less than subtle.

And the rest of her friends in Pop Village. 

...

Everyone but Smidge, and Suki in the village would get a bit more quiet whenever Barb was around or mentioned. Suki would probably say something about going with the flow and Smidge would be disappointed she couldn’t tussle with Barb but would say let it be. Grah! Poppy didn’t wanna go with the flow or let it be! Poppy wanted to go have fun with Barb and let the festivities begin with her rocker friend! 

Poppy rolled off the couch, bemoaning on her way to her stomach then feet. And the pink troll began pacing and pacing around the coffee table, studying Barb’s letter from every angle. 

Poppy couldn’t let one of her friends fall to the wayside, especially with a party on the horizon. 

For one last time, Poppy read over Barb’s letter. “Queen business, come on Barb what does that even mean?” Wait. “I’m a queen, I should know this!”

Lightbulb.

Poppy froze in place and lowered the letter, a grin warbling into a beam of teeth. “Barb’s a queen!  _ I’m _ a queen! And we both do queen stuff,  _ so _ if I jump in on whatever business she has it’ll be done in no time and she wouldn’t miss the party!” Poppy flapped her hands excitedly and stomped in place, finishing with an exhale Poppy began folding Barb’s letter and placed it lightly in the table drawer. 

Poppy pulled out some scrapbooking material. Better give Branch a heads up before she went off. The celebration organizations were gonna keep him busy for a week and the party would begin the following- Poppy would totally be done way before then! But Branch and the rest of the village got fussy and worried if she didn’t leave something. Once Poppy finished her own letter she set out to pack, she’d be out to see Barb tomorrow. And help her friend.

Afterall two heads were better than one. And two queens doing business wasn’t business but practically fun- just with more letters.

Poppy set off as the sun was just starting to dip up into the sky the next morning. 

Despite all of Poppy’s sneakiness a voice froze her in place as she just toed the border of the village. 

“And you're going where?”

Poppy turned to see a less than pleased Branch, arms crossed and brow quirked.

“To do queen stuff, actually.”

“Uh-huh, queen stuff outside the village with a packed bag.” 

“Yes. Queen stuff with another queen. Hence, the queen stuff.”

“Queen stuff with another- the funk trolls and country trolls aren’t tha-” Branch face switched from squinting and thinking to, “You can’t be serious. Barb?” Branch cocked his head with pursed lips.

Poppy copied him, hands on her hip. “Yes Branch, Barb.”

“The Cross Genre Fall Party is just around the corner, whatever queen stuff you want to do with her has to wait until after Poppy.” An unseen light went off in Branch’s head as he went into his bargaining stance. “Or, Big Branch Plan here, you’ll see her there and can do the queen stuff here! Eh!”

Poppy hissed through her teeth as she shook her head slowly. “Yeah, about the Cross Genre Party, Barb said she wasn’t going.”

A beat.

“So you  _ can _ wait after.”

“No.” The reply jumped from Poppy, startling herself.

“No?”

Poppy’s thoughts raced to meet her mouth this time, replying more evenly and matter of fact. “The queen stuff involves Barb. I’m going to help her, so she can come to the party.”

“She can go to the next one Poppy.”

“I want her to come to this one.”

“Why?”

“Cause,” Poppy paused, “cause Barb...cause Barb Stuff!”

Branch’s brow scrunched together. “Barb Stuff? What even is that?”

“The stuff Barb brings!” 

Ha! Check and mate Branch!

Branch palmed his face before droning through his teeth. Exasperation leaking into his voice “And  _ what _ does Queen Barb bring that needs to be at the party and you are leaving the village for?”

Her energy, Poppy wanted to say. How she was so fiery and explosive but never too sharp. How Poppy could see the energy not only in her moves and voice but her eyes. The stuff Poppy liked best about Barb. But Poppy opened then closed her mouth, with nothing leaving. Ears and cheeks flushing as Poppy glanced at Branch who looked ready for an answer yesterday. 

Poppy felt her face steel with determination. She had to help Barb. But Branch would no doubt want to tag along if she told him her plan and he would follow even if she didn’t tell him.

He really was gonna make her use it. 

Poppy sighed. “Branch.”

Arms still crossed and waiting, Branch perked up with a raised brow.“Yes Poppy?”

A heavy sigh left Poppy before she stood to her fullest, queenliest height,“I formally-”

Disbelief sprung from Branch as realization set in. “Formally!? Poppy wait no! You wouldn’t!” Branch cried, clutching his chest as he shook his head in denial.

Poppy couldn’t stop now. “I would and I am Branch. Sorry not sorry. As queen I formally decree that I, Queen Poppy, will go to Queen Barb to do queen stuff.” Branch looked like the door to his coffin was closing on him “Alone- while you stay to help the village.” She finished with a cheery smile.

Poppy then turned towards Volcano Rock City and walked. 

Branch could handle Pop Village when everyone was in party planning mode and if anyone asked about her, all he’d have to say was queen stuff. Not to mention Biggie and Hickory promised to help Branch out for the rest of the week. 

Though Poppy wanted to turn around and explain everything to Branch and apologize for using her queenly powers and his love of rules against him, he looked hurt. But every second Poppy spent not helping Barb was a bigger chance she couldn’t come to the party. 

And Poppy wouldn’t chance it.

Why do you need her at this one? Poppy could hear the question in Branch’s voice. He never asked that but Poppy could hear it.

Need. Branch never said need. 

Poppy didn’t  _ need _ Barb just...wanted her at the party. 

For Barb’s social and actual totally real health.

Yep, Poppy wanted Barb at the party for Barb’s own sake. All the other tribes would be there after all! When would Barb get a chance to see all of them together without it being all business at the monthly meets? Another month? A couple months? Stars forbid, a year. Queen stuff was an all the time thing, and it could be hard to take a break if any it all.

Barb was her friend, one of Poppy’s growing best, and what kind of friend would Poppy be if she didn’t give her all to help her friend be less busy and have a good time. 

Not a good one that’s for sure. 


End file.
